Who Did it?
by Mrs-Lepris-Yami
Summary: Who Wants to Die? Why did they do it? What's with all the questions? Find out by reading! Warning! Contains Character Death


Lepris: Hey everyone!! miss me much? lol.. Welcome to my second fic.. I know.. i know... i should update my first one.. I WILL GET AROUND TO IT!!!! heh.. anyways.. this has a humorous ending i think.. R&R what you think in the end!!!  
  
Yami Lepris: Hey Light! Can i be in this fic?! PLEASE!!!  
  
Lepris: * sigh* NO! This is not one where we're going to be in it.. maybe next one... anyways... YAMI!!!  
  
Yami:* pops up out of no where* Yes?  
  
Lepris: Would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer for me? I don't want Disclaimer man back.. he annoys me to no end (read disclaimers in other story to get this)  
  
Yami: Sure! Mrs-Lepris-Yami owns nothing in this fic besides the sadistic insanity at the end, herself, her yami and Her computer.. well.. no.. it really belongs to her dad... she owns her pocket lint.  
  
Lepris: YES!!! i shall rule the word with... POCKET LINT!! all mortals beware!! MWHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Yami Lepris/Yami: *sighs and shakes their heads * no more sugar for you  
  
Lepris: *sniffs * ok.......Anyways, on with the fic!!! ~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~*~*~  
  
Bitter chilling and darkness filled the night air as a figure dressed in pure black walked down the haunting streets of Domino City. The person stepped quickly and silently down the street until it gets to a home. Dark, empty windows shown dully from the street lamps as The figure entered the house, letting out a soft whimper and sniff.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me? I just wanted to do my best to be friends with everyone! Don't they understand this pain that I'm going through? WHY ME!" The person screamed into the silence of the house, only answered by the dreary sound of the echoes bouncing off the walls.  
  
The person ran up the stairs, contemplating the thought of suicide, for he/she couldn't take much more of the pounding hatred showered on them. His/her only thoughts asked why they had to go through it?! Why was no one there for them when they were there for everyone else... WHY DANG IT?!  
  
Upon reaching their destination, the figure opened the door to a bedroom that was blacker than the rest of the house. A cd was put into into the Cd player, put on number 4 and repeat for it soothed their soul greatly to listen to such a song that really understood what they were going through... with the volume turned down low... Lyrics started playing from the stereo, soft, but strong..,  
  
(A/N: if you want to here the song, listen to "My Immortal" By Evanescence. I love that sound to death! It's hanging on my ceiling.. the lyrics i mean.. eh. anyways, back to the story!)  
  
Tears streamed down their face and the lyrics wrapped around their soul it seemed, entering their thoughts and mind. Why couldn't the pain stop? What was the answer they were looking for? As the person looked to their bedside table.. a pocket knife sat there... Maybe this was their chance!!!  
  
When the person leaned over to pick up the knife, their back was to the door. Their fingers closed around the knife, the cold metal feeling so wonderful. A sigh escaped the lone figure, but didn't last long. A scream erupts from their mouth as someone else entered the room, wearing a long flowing black cloak, holding a knife. The one figure entered the room, soon followed by a crowd of people, each other person bearing a weapon of choice. A gun, a flame thrower, whips, torches, cattle prongs just to name a few.  
  
The figure on the bed whimper and screamed once more as the crowd jumped them, slaying and slaughtering the poor person until all that was left was a bloody corpse. The crowd disappeared, pleased with their work... oh how sweet revenge was to them!  
  
A few days later, a funeral was held for the killed person and all the Yugioh characters still alive came to the funeral, watching the burial of the "poor" person. Yugi walked up to the casket and looked down at the body that lay below. He laughed sadistically and spat on it before proclaiming, which got get applauds from everyone else..  
  
"GOOD BYE ANZU! NO ONE WILL MISS YOU!!!"  
  
After that was proclaimed, no one cared about burying her and just burn the body, dancing around the flames, glad that they were in on----  
  
Lepris: ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Hold it! You aren't supposed to rejoice for her death until after throwing the ashes out the window of the nearest building from the highest place you can get and spitting on the ashes!!! MY RA! People! Get it right, please!  
  
Yugioh Cast: Sorry Miss Lepris!  
  
Lepris: That's better.. now.. do it right!  
  
And they all did.. They sang "Ding dong the witch is dead" the whole time they were doing so. They were free from the evil clutches of Anzu's friendship speeches and couldn't be happier!!! Everyone lived happily ever after from that time on. Well, until Mai brought Anzu back from the dead.. but that's a whole nother story!! MWHAHAHAH!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lepris: Mwhahaha! What did you guys think? I have a strange sadistic humor, no?  
  
Yami: DING DONG ANZU'S DEAD!!!!!!  
  
Yami Lepris: Oh be quiet Yami! Of course she is dead. And it's a good thing we gotta help kill her, eh?  
  
Lepris: By the way people.. Here is a list of all those who helped! (if you want to have helped, just review and tell me so...)  
  
~*~List~*~  
Lepris  
Yami Lepris  
Yami  
Kaiba  
Joey  
Honda  
Serenity  
Yugi  
Yugi's Grandpa  
  
Lepris: well, that's everyone i can think of.. if you liked this story, please, leave a review with some ideas and maybe I'll write a second story where we can torture Anzu... sound fun?  
  
Yami Lepris: Please review! She needs ideas people.. and what's more fun than torturing Anzu?  
  
Lepris: oh! And leave presents for any one you want.. It's more fun that way!  
  
Yami: Help Save the bishes from being present less and without being able to torture Anzu!!  
  
Lepris: MWHAHAHAH! Have fun! 


End file.
